Glory Days
by RothGarland1984
Summary: See inside for details
1. Default Chapter

Summery: This is set in the 80's, '89 to be specific there never was a p/j hookup.  
They're friends,and oh yeah the dawson/joey relationship never happened.  
jack and andie are there and its the turn of the decade the 90's are aproaching,its new years.  
  
Disclaimer:Let it be fully understood that i don't own these characters(although i wish i owned josh jackson)don't sue you'll only get my left over choclate chip cookie dough(sigh).Here goes...Don't sue!  
  
The camera pans over the creek as it slowly fades,we enter joey's room.Joey is lying on the floor tapes are scattered all over the floorwe see she's obviously looking for a particular tape.Dawson is sitting on the bed clearly bored now he sighs trying to get her attention.  
  
"What"?  
  
"What...what?"  
  
suddenly she gets a sarcastic grin on her face"If you're bored you know you could just leave."  
  
"Joey i'm not bored its just taking a little longer that i thought is all"  
  
"I know!Its just that if i don't find this godforsaken tape bessie's going to kill me, see i borrowed it a while back and i kind of forgot to return it.  
  
"Well ya know what they say"?  
  
"What"?  
  
"Borrow before you steal".  
  
"Who said that-and besides i didn't steal anything dawson."  
  
"Oh yeah when did you borrow it"?(grins)  
  
(quickly)"Five months ago tops whatever (pause)hello?Are you just gonna sit there or are you going to help"?  
  
"Sit there".  
  
Fine screw it lets go if she asks i'll just tell her(sarcastic)"hey maybe someone stole it"  
  
"In capeside"?(laughs)Alright.. alright i'll help.  
  
"Found it!Thanx for the help dawson".  
  
"Hey thats what i'm here for(both smile joey bashfully glances in the other direction)  
  
"Lets plow".  
  
"Wait".  
  
"What is it".  
  
"Let me grasp this for a minute,we're here...in you're room(laughs)  
  
(slowly)"Riight"  
  
"It's just we're usally in my room,now i see why you have no tv".  
  
"Lets go". After putting the tape into bessie's dresser drawr they leave on they're way to the icehouse to meet with jen,pacey,andie, and jack.wher the gang will talk about what theyre plans are for new eve the day that will change they're self-centered lives forever. 


	2. A little talk

Summery: just friggin read it  
  
Disclaimer:the show still doesn't belong to me if i did i's play better backround music maybe some KISS,some clash,a little prince,maybe a little Manilow action--o sorry enjoy kids.  
  
Joey and Dawson were walking along the clearest streets of capeside everything was quiet it was a warm day perect tempture, they hadn't had that in a while the silence was appreciated but dawson was'nt saying anything joey new something was up she did'nt know what but she just...knew.He would'nt even look at her he let out a sniffle joey jumped at the chance to brake the awkard silence that suddenly developed once they left her house.  
  
"Do you have a cold"?  
  
"No,why do you ask"?  
  
"Because i heard you sniffiling,you alright?"  
  
(not really paying attention,he made an effort to pretend he was there with her)"It must be allergies".  
  
"Dawson you don't have allergies(pause)whats really the matter"?("why doesn't he want to talk to me"she thought)  
  
"Nothing its just my life is falling apart joey,and i don't have any control over it".(The coffesion was relieving but sad at the same time.Not long ago she bitterly lectured him about his perfect life,now lifes sick joke was crippling the boy she knew didn't deserve it at all his parents divorce was final.She worried he would become as jaded as she was she shook it off and put herself on "best friend mode")  
  
"Well guess what life is going to get better(looking away) dont you worry..(starting to believe it herself) as a matter of fact(jumps on a car parked in the driveway)we are lucky because not only do we have each other,we have other teenagers in our life that are just as messed up as us.Now that along makes me want to get up in the morning.  
  
"Joey get down".  
  
"No...no dawson(smiling from ear to ear,happy about her new revelation)we may not be the luckiest people in the world but there are people in worse situations and dawson..(jumps off of car)we do have each other...at least(smiles).  
  
"Joey you're absolutly right".  
  
"Yeah"?  
  
"No,but you're pulling mighty close to full on disolution(he begins walking again)ok given their are people in worse situations than us but joey look at us, we are going through pain that could have and should have been avoided.Our so-called perfect parents screwed up each others lives and now its seeping into ours,so jo don't get me wrong your theory is great and all but...i dunno i just need to think a while.  
  
"Well i know i was especially right about one thing".  
  
"Whats that"?  
  
"we do have each other"(they suddenly stop,he puts his fingers on the bottom edge of her shirt pulling her closer)  
  
"Hey guys"! A friendly and also peppy voice yelled.It was none other that Andie Mcphee  
  
Joey awakes from her daze opening her eyes realizing dawson had pulled away,she looks over(saing "oh"to herself.)  
  
(both)"Hey"  
  
trust me guys its gonna get better i'm just doing the set up.FEEDBACK PLEASE 


End file.
